mirror image
by valcoria fallen
Summary: A heart wrenching story about a teen who just wants the one thing he can't have. His brother. His twin. His Hikaru. credit goes to Melody Syper Carston, who's story 'I miss you' inspired me to write this.


Okay, this oneshot isn't for the faint hearted. If you get upset easily then please don't read any further.

Please, I've warned you.

Don't.

Awh fine, suit ya selves, but I warned you. You're not gonna like it.

I sighed as I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed, the hassle of the day still fresh in my mind. I glanced across the room and saw a pair of amber eyes exactly like mine stare back.  
"Hi Hikaru. How was your day? stuck here while I went to school." I asked my twin, raising my eyebrows. He did the same.  
"It was quite lonely, but your here now Kaoru. How was the host club taking me not being there?" He replied.  
"Tamaki was upset about it. And the girls all missed out brotherly love act. Hunni and Mori just ate cake. Haruhi didn't come to school today." I said, moving slightly closer to him. He moved closer too.  
"And Kyoya? How did he react?" Hikaru asked. My face fell, and realizing what was coming his did the same.  
"He said that I should move on. To get it in my head that y-you're never... never coming back." I stuttered, tears running down my face. I placed my hand on the mirror, trying to clutch the thing that looked like my brother.  
"He's gone Kaoru. He's gone and he's not coming back. Get that into your head, he's never coming back." His words still echoed in my mind.  
"H-hikaru. How could you do this to me? I need you Hikaru!" I sobbed, my head on my knees.  
"He's not coming back. He's not coming back. HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Screamed the voice in my head, over and over as I cried for my brother. My twin. My Hikaru.  
I glared at the mirror, outraged that it would taunt me with Hikaru's image. I stood up, tears running down my face. I picked up the baseball bat on the floor next to me and gripped it tightly.  
"Your not coming back!" I screamed, smashing the mirror. Shards of glass flew in all directions. A large shard was at my feet, the razor sharp edge glinting in the light. I saw the reflection of my face, the eyes I had seen so many times before. The first eyes I wanted to see in the morning and the last before bed. Hikaru's eyes.  
I picked up the shard and slit the palm of my hand, blood oozing from the wound. The pain wasn't enough to extinguish my longing for Hikaru to be there, wrapping his arms around me and saying it was alright. I rolled up my sleeve and started on my arm, cutting my skin with ruthless fury, barely noticing the excruciating pain.  
I eventually dropped the glass, my arm a mangled mess of blood and flesh. I grabbed a pillow case and wrapped it round my arm, suddenly horrified. But I needed more, something to stop me from seeing his face everyday.  
I left the room, not caring about the drops of blood dropping off my hand. I walked into my mother's hair studio and grabbed a random bottle of dye, pouring it over my auburn hair that I now hated.  
It turns out the dye was black, as I looked in a huge mirror once it was done. But I still saw Hikaru's eyes staring back at me.  
I looked through a draw of contact lenses and put in some bright blue ones, staring once again at the mirror. I barely recognised myself. It wasn't the hair of the eyes that scared me, it was the mad look in my face. The face of a lunatic.  
The blood from my arm had seeped through the pillow case, covering me in the sticky red mess. But I didn't care. I curled into a ball on the floor and shut my eyes. Muttering the name of the one thing I wanted most but could never have. Hikaru.

The body of Kaoru Hitachiin was found the next morning, lying in a pool of blood. Cause of death: blood loss.  
Having lost both their sons in the space of two weeks Mr and Mrs Hitachiin left the country for Paris, not wanting to stay in the mansion any longer.  
As of the host club, it closed down. Not wanting to spend time in the room that was full of memories.  
The whole school went to his funeral, and his ashes were sprinkled in the same place as Hikaru's, what he would've wanted.  
The worst affected seemed to be Kyoya, who blamed himself for Kaoru's death. He stopped going to ouran academy and rarely left his home.

I rarely do stories with morals, but this story was so strong that I actually cried. So the moral is;  
We all know that it is hard when we lose loved ones, but it happens and no-one can change that. Don't beat yourself up about it and dwell upon the fact that their gone, but remember the memories that you shared. They may be gone physically, but they will always stay in your mind and your heart. They never truly leave you.

God my room is so quiet I can hear my own heart beat! I hope this story didn't effect anyone really badly. I'm sorry if it has upset any of my readers cos I love you all. If this has effected you badly then please pm me if you need someone to talk to.


End file.
